Deutschland über alles
by Elphyra
Summary: Hilde andaba por las calles muggles de su Berlín natal sabiendo que si su madre lo supiera le cogería un ataque. Hitler es el Führer de Alemania; y en este día tranquilo de Noviembre aún pueden ocurrir muchas cosas. ¿Qué hará Hilde cuando se encuentre con Aron, un chico judío al que parece que le han dado una paliza? ¿Lo ayudará o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado al _Potterverso_ es de Rowling. Todo lo demás, evidentemente, es de mi propiedad. Este primer capítulo participa al reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" del foro "Amor de tercera Generación"._  
_

* * *

**Hola, queridos lectores,**

**les aviso que esta historia es un tanto larga y todos los personajes que saldrán en ella son OC; así que, no, si queréis leer sobre los personajes de Harry Potter éste no es el lugar idóneo. ****El título del two-shot es _Deutschland über alles _y la traducción sería "Alemania por encima de todo".**

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Deutschland über alles**

* * *

_Para los judíos víctimas del Holocausto,_

_y especialmente de la Noche de los Cristales Rotos_

* * *

**I.**

Hilde caminaba por las calles _muggles_ de Berlín y, como de costumbre en los últimos meses, lo miraba todo sin quererse perder ningún trozo. La chica no solía ir mucho por aquellas calles pero un día se dio cuenta que si no lo hacía pronto ya ni reconocería la parte _muggle_ de su ciudad natal.

Y si la culpa de esto la tiene alguien, Hilde estaba totalmente segura de que esta le tocaba al _Führer_ y canciller del _Reich_ alemán _muggle,_ un tal Hitler. Pero un trozo pequeño también era para el canciller mago: Manfred Wernicke. No hacía nada para intentar parar a su homólogo _muggle._ Tal y como ironizaba su padre, hacía honor a su nombre.

En casa de Hilde eran todos magos pero su madre era de origen _muggle_ y por esto la chica quería conocer el lado medio olvidado de la ciudad en la que vivía. Porque Berlín, como todas las grandes ciudades europeas, también tenía su cara oscura, su lado brujo.

En este día en particular, a principios de noviembre, Hilde no hacía como en los demás paseos. Estaba harta, el mundo se estaba estropeando y con sus catorce años, estaba preocupada por su futuro. Andaba sin rumbo por Berlín, cosa que si su madre supiera a estas alzadas del régimen nazi ya no le parecería una buena idea, con la cabeza gacha porque mirase donde mirase, en los comercios judíos siempre ponía lo mismo: una incitación para los alemanes de no comprar ahí. Claro, eran _judíos_.

Mientras Hilde miraba la calle vacía en la que estaba, pensó que quizá no era tan buena idea dar un paseo hoy. Cada vez todo estaba peor ya que el régimen era una auténtica dictadura. Hacía dos días un polaco judío había asesinado un embajador alemán (_muggle_, claro) en París y según las noticias que su padre, que pertenecía a los _aurores_ alemanes, había recibido parecía que había muerto aquella misma tarde.

Incluso dentro de los _aurores_, fieles al gobierno mágico, había unos cuantos —encabezados por el padre de Hilde— a quienes no les gustaba que el presidente Wernicke no hiciera nada contra Hitler. Ella pensaba que ya era mucho que no lo apoyase. Hilde fue recordando así mismo las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos días y se dio cuenta que quizá no era una buena idea haber salido a la calle: seguramente la muerte del embajador en París a manos de un judío daría represalias.

Hilde se detuvo en medio de la vacía calle. Sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera sacarse las ideas preocupantes que tenía. Sabía que eran malos tiempos los que le había tocado vivir, pero también tenía que recordarse que era una bruja, que su vida no solamente se basaba en aquella turbulenta realidad _muggle_ y que estaba estudiando en el Instituto Durmstrang; así que se podría defender, si las cosas iban muy malas. Se tocó la chaqueta para notar al otro lado, contra las costillas, su varita y respiró intentándose calmar.

Ahora haría media vuelta y volvería a casa, que ya estaba oscureciendo. Hilde pensó en el camino de vuelta a casa para terminar de calmarse. El viento removía las últimas hojas del otoño y en medio de su sonido a la chica le pareció oír otro. Se quedó quieta, atenta, vigilando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y el sonido se repitió. Era un gemido. ¿Alguien estaba herido? ¿O sólo sería un animal torturado? ¿O sólo se lo imaginaba todo ella, influenciada por los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas? No se quedaba tranquila, así que sacando fuerzas de su lado más aventurero decidió hacer una pequeña inspección.

Pasó por calles aún más secundarias en lo que parecía ser el centro de Berlín. Oyó unas risas burlescas y otra vez el gemido; tenía que estar por ahí cerca pero pese a que buscase y cruzase más cantonadas de las que hubiera creído, a Hilde le parecía que no iba a encontrar nada. Finalmente, cuando el sol ya estaba a punto de empezar las últimas horas de la tarde y Hilde debería estar en casa, unos chicos mucho más mayores que ella le pasaron por el lado. La observadora pequeña bruja se dio cuenta que uno de ellos tenía el puño ensangrentado. Por lo que pudo ver brevemente, no parecía que estuviera herido, en cambio. ¿Acaso era la sangre del desdichado a quién había pegado? El corazón le palpitaba fuerte en el pecho, tenía ganas de aventurarse en aquella época oscura que era su propio mundo, arriesgar un poco más su frágil vida.

* * *

El callejón que tenía delante suyo era oscuro, sombrío (más que las calles normales de los alrededores), y bastante estrecho. Era un callejón sin salida. A un lado había un bote de basura, bastante vacía, con un gato negro de ojos expectantes maullando unos segundos, en guardia. Había una de las ventanas de la casa del lado que daba al callejón, en el cual Hilde podría haber tocado ambas paredes de los lados sin necesidad de estirar mucho los brazos, pero tenía los vidrios rotos (cosa no muy extraña en el lado _muggle _de Berlín) y estaba tapada con tablas de fusta mal puestas, aguantándose en un precario equilibrio. En este desolador escenario, en de las dos esquinas putrefactas del callejón, Hilde vio por primera vez el niño.

Tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared de detrás suyo, una de las camas estaba estirada con una posición estraña y la otra la tenía doblada y era dónde apoyaba la cabeza. El brazo que había al mismo lado que la pierna estirada estaba doblegado encima de la cintura del niño y con el otro se intentaba proteger la cabeza. Para Hilde fue fácil darse cuenta que había sido el objetivo de la paliza que había propinado el chico que antes había visto porque a sus pies había un charco de sangre. Pero, ¿por qué?

Parecía que estaba vivo aunque bastante débil, ya que la chica lo oía llorar. Se acercó a él poco a poco, procurando no hacer ruido para no quebrantar el silencio y deslizandose por el lado del gato (quien Hilde sopuso que había sido testimonio de todo) quien maulló y se fue de ahí. La chica se puso delante de él, aún en pie, y le pidió mientras se acercaba más a él y se acuclillaba a su lado:

—¿Estás bien, niño?

El niño levantó la cabeza morena y en el pálido y demacrado rostro Hilde pudo ver más rastros de la violencia: tenía un ojo morado y le salía un hilo pequeño de sangre. Pero lo que le cortó unos segundos la respiración a Hilde no fue el aspecto desmejorado de la cara del chico, ya que en realidad parecía mayor de lo que se había pensado, sino la estrella amarilla de cinco puntas que él tenía en el jersey desgarrado dónde ponía _Jude_. Hilde pensó que tendría que haberlo supuesto: en los tiempos que vivía, los niños alemanes _muggles_ no se pegaban sin motivo. ¿Y ahora qué haría, ella?

Los ojos oscuros del judío contrastaban con los claros de la bruja, y lo miraba desafiante. ¿Después de la paliza que le han dado? Pero los ojos del chico seguían mirándola con esta mirada un tanto fría, aunque también se veía dolor en ella. Hilde se ofendió un poco al pensar que quizá la miraba así porque sólo la veía como una niña. Quizá él fuera un poco mayor que ella pero tampoco debería llegar al año. Además, Hilde podía matarlo susurrando cuatro palabras (y se estremeció de miedo al pensarlo) o abandonarlo ahí y volver a su casa fingiendo que nada había ocurrido... Seguramente su madre no repararía en que estaba un poco más preocupada.

* * *

Pero la chica no se iba. Se quedó ahí, mirándolo con su mirada azul. Sin duda alguna debería ser una alemana de pies a cabeza, quizá pertenecía a la raza _aria._ Por lo menos colaba en ella. ¿Se quedaba ahí auto-complaciéndose con su desdicha? Aron cerró los ojos. No se aguantaba de pie, ya le había costado bastante arrastrarse hasta la pared. Pese a que le dolía, hacía rato que ya se había rendido. No tenía futuro: esperaría ahí a que el frío y la hambre lo terminaran de debilitar o que algún otro matón se diera cuenta que para su desgracia existía y lo rematara.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía aquella chica ahí? Aron no lo entendía. Los alemanes bajo el yugo de Hitler hace tiempo que han dejado de ser buenos, hijo, decía su padre; pero ahora, los mismos que antes necesitaban de nuestra ayuda, se querrán regodear con nuestra muerte. ¿Acaso no era cierto? ¿Quizá las buenas personas aún existían? Aron no sabía qué pensar, así que seguramente fingir que no la veía, que no estaba ahí, desencadenaría alguna reacción más rápida que si le contestaba. ¿Acaso no tenía ojos en la cara, o qué?

Notó que un pañuelo que hacía buena olor, aquella olor a limpio que Berlín hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás, le estaba sacando la sangre seca y la líquida que tenía en la mejilla. Aron abrió los ojos cuando notó que con la otra mano le cogía la barbilla para terminarle de sacarle la sangre. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Por qué lo estaba curando? Ver aquellos ojos azules lo tranquilizó un poco, quizá en ellos no podía haber tanta maldad. O quizá eran una capa de hielo, fría y letal.

—Me llamo Hildegarda y vivo aquí en Berlín. No deberías asustarte de mí, te juro que no te quiero hacer daño —dijo. Y su voz parecía tan franca como la de un niño pequeño. Pero seguía sin fiarse de ella.

Intentó hablar pero no logró que las palabras se entendieran, ya que sinceramente ni se entendía él mismo. Notó que la vista se le nublaba un poco y creyó que durante unos segundos el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Hilde vio que el chico se estaba a punto de desmayar. Ella quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, con él preferiblemente (aunque estuvo muy tentada de desaparecerse y dejarlo ahí más de una vez). Le cogió la cabeza entre las manos antes de que se desplomara hacía el lado. No lo dejó ir mientras él abrió los ojos otra vez, confundido. Parecía que ya no tenía aquél brillo de antes.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—_Alond._

—¿Arnold? —preguntó. Personalmente a Hilde no le parecía un nombre muy judío (si es que los judíos _muggles _llevan "nombres judíos") pero lo dio por válido y Aron no la sacó de su error (si lo quería denunciar, por lo menos sería un nombre falso)—. ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

—No —mintió Aron para encubrirse.

—Te tienes que levantar, Arnold, así que ayúdame.

—¿_Poqué_? —intentó pedir Aron. Era una chica rara, ¿por qué no lo dejaba ahí y se iba? ¿Por qué no había corrido a denunciarlo? ¿Por qué lo quería ayudar? A Aron le pareció durante unos segundos que la chica vivía en otro mundo, en un lugar en el que no había antisemitismo, ¿existía un lugar así? ¿O quizá era un ángel? ¿Se había muerto él, ya?

—Porque, Arnold, ¿que no ves que no te puedo dejar aquí? —dijo Hilde como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Quizá en el mundo _muggle _y especialmente en Berlín el odio hacía los judíos había hecho mella pero en el mundo mágico las cosas eran un tanto distintas. Había las típicas familias sangre pura que se habían apuntado a una nueva discriminación pero la mayoría de los brujos no lo habían hecho: es cosa de _muggles_. Eran sus problemas y ellos tenían que buscar sus soluciones. Y estas mismas ideas eran las que acogía el canciller _Yo-mantengo-la-paz _Wernicke.

—Quizá no debería llevarte a mi casa... —susurró la chica, dándose cuenta de lo mágica que era. ¡Menudo trauma sería para Arnold!

—_Déjamaquíyadmaziado... prolematehedado_.

—¿Perdona?

—Que te vayas —procuró decir con la máxima claridad posible Aron, unos segundos después—. Yo ya te he causado... demasiados problemas.

—Chico. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para decirmelo? Va, te tienes que levantar... Te voy a llevar a casa.

A casa. ¿Tenía sentido ahora esto? ¿Dónde sería _casa_? Aron, ¿de verdad que aceptarás?

A casa. ¿Seguro que sólo lo podía llevar ahí? No, tenía que pensar. Hilde eres lista, piensa.

* * *

Si hubiera confiado en ella ahora mismo la estaría insultando medio cariñosamente. Le diría cosas del estilo Eres muy idiota, Hilde; pero como no la conocía Aron permanecía callado mientras gracias a la ayuda de Hilde andaban ambos por las calles del atardecer berlinés. Pese a que le dolía todo y cada pasa era una tortura, de vez en cuando estaba lo bastante lucido como para darse cuenta de que ahí había algo raro.

Hilde debía ser buena porque parecía intuir las calles más vacías y se deslizaban hacía ellas, andando siempre medio a oscuras y a amparo de las miradas de los nazis. ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? se volvía a preguntar Aron. ¿Por qué?

Lo que no sabía Aron era que la misma Hilde se lo pedía. Sólo una vez, inconscientemente. Tras esto se dijo a si misma que no se lo volvería a pedir. Lo ayudaba y punto, ¿qué sentido tenía lamentarse de una cosa que ya estaba medio hecha? Cuando miró adelante y vio a lo lejos la casa de los abuelos, Hilde no pudo evitar suspirar de tranquilidad. Arnold pesaba un tanto demasiado y, además, estaba haciendo uso de la magia para lograrlo llevar hasta ahí. Quizá la penalizarían cuando lo descubrieran... pero ¿no se decía que en la guerra todo vale?

Se acercaron a la puerta y ahí Hilde ya pudo estar lo tan tranquila que pudiera estar teniendo en cuenta el momento en el que vivían. Como si estuviera en su casa un día en el que su padre está de servicio. Porque la casa estaba rodeada por un conjunto de hechizos que privaban que la gente con muy malas intenciones se acercaran a ella. Era una magia ancestral que conocía su madre.

Rebuscó las llaves en sus bolsillos y finalmente Hilde dio con ellas, pudiendo abrir la puerta. En el recibidor, con el aire más caliento que tanto Hilde como Aron pudieron agradecer, ambos se detuvieron por primera vez desde que se habían ido del callejón. Aron se apoyó en la pared con la mano que tenía más buena, permitiendo que Hilde se sacara el abrigo, mientras miraba aquella casa. Estaba un tanto alucinado.

Le parecía que por fuera era igual que todas las demás casas de la calle (maltratadas, viejas, rotas) en cambio, por dentro, la casa de Hilde parecía otra cosa... como si fuera la casa de alguien modesto, ni muy rico ni tampoco pobre, de los tiempos de antes de Hitler. De aquellos recuerdos que sólo le traen la fotografía que aún conservaba de los otros tiempos, una del día en que sus padres se casaron. Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía ahora acordarse de ello? El padre de Aron había desaparecido, se lo había llevado la _Gestapo_ una mañana... mucha gente decía que iban a unos lugares llamados "campos de concentración".

* * *

Si no hubiera llegado a casa de los abuelos con Arnold, seguramente Hilde habría gritado desde abajo que había llegado, incluso sabiendo que no había nadie. Casi llevándolo ella sola, con Arnold quejándose, ambos dejaron atrás el recibidor y pasando por delante del comedor llegaron finalmente a la habitación de Hilde. Arnold dejaba un rastro de sangre, del cual el chico era de todo menos consciente, y Hilde se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta antes: ¿lo habría visto alguien más?

Arnold perdió los sentidos justo después de tenderlo en la cama. Hilde al darse cuenta suspiró y, estando sola en casa de sus abuelos, fue a buscar lo que en otros tiempos había sido el que más repleto maletín de urgencias.

—¡Hildegarda von Rosenthal! ¡Dime qué te ha ocurrido ya!

Hilde girándose hacía la puerta sorprendida, oyó los pasos de la abuela llegando hasta ahí. Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, la nieta supuso que ya volvía del racionamiento. La aparición de la abuela no se hizo esperar y, la cara iracunda que parecía haber tenido unos segundos atrás, se volvió primero por una cara lívida y después preocupada al ver a Arnold. Pero sin duda alguna la palidez máxima se la encontró cuando vio la estrella de David en el pecho.

—¡Jesús, María y José! ¡Un judío! —Después de hiperventiló unos instantes, intentándose calmar a sus setenta años mientras Hilde se había levantado con posición defensiva ya que cuando la abuela se enfadaba era peligrosa (pese a que no podía tener la facultad de usar una varita).— ¡Que no lo vea tu abuelo, Hilde! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido llevarlo a ésta casa?

—Abuela, abuela, tiene una explicación... —susurró Hilde, cansada—. Te lo explico mientras me ayudas a curarlo, ¿vale? —La abuela _muggle _de Hilde había sido enfermera ejemplar en la Gran Guerra.

* * *

Lo primero que Aron levantó fue la mano. No le dolía tanto; parecía que se la habían curado. La notaba vendada, seguramente fue así. La habitación en la que estaba, que hacía una olor rara, estaba iluminada por las velas encendidas. La olor de cera había inundado un poco la estancia. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente; y acto seguido le pareció muy raro notar el tacto de las vendas y no de su pelo.

—Hola Arnold.

La chica cuyo nombre no se acordaba fue quien rompió el silencio mientras encendía otra vela. Aron abrió los ojos y se levantó sin poder evitar un gemido. La habitación era austera, ocupada solamente por la cama donde él se había estirado segundos antes, un armario de medidas un tanto grandes y la silla que ocupaba ella. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Carla?

—Hola... —susurró, aún un tanto asustado y desconfiado.

Pero Aron se mareó unos instantes, ya que no tendría que haberse levantado de golpe de la cama, mientras ella le iba desvendando la cabeza. Lo que le pareció una liberación mental, casi, lo ayudó a aliviar el mareo. Durante los minutos que la chica, un tanto inexperta, le desvendó la cabeza ninguno de los dos encontró conveniente compartir palabras con el otro.

Con la venda en las manos, la chica señaló hacía la puerta, de donde Aron hacía rato que se había dado cuenta que emanaba una olor a comida recién hecha —cosa envidiable cuando desde hace meses, al contrario de lo que parece con la chica, no comes algo sabroso cada día—, mientras decía:

—Abuela está cocinando la cena, quédate por lo menos a comer algo, ¿vale?

¡No!

No se lo dijo de esta manera tan abrupta pero tenía claro que no lo podía hacer. Ésta chica, Carla o como se llamase, ya había hecho cuanto más de lo que debía. Era un tanto rara, ¿por qué parecía que no la afectaba para nada todas las ideas y sucesos que ocurrían en la calle? Decidió pasar de ello y le dijo:

—Lo siento pero no. Debería volver a casa, no me gustaría que se preocuparan por mí.

Fue algo casi imperceptible, pero Aron, acostumbrado a las reacciones de la gente —sobretodo en los últimos años—, se dio cuenta que parecía un tanto aliviada. Prefirió no hacer ningún reparo más en ello. La chica desvió la mirada hacía la puerta y lo volvió a mirar.

—Como quieras. —No parecía tomárselo muy bien. Pero si realmente era alemana —y el acento no parecía indicar otra cosa—, ¿como era que reaccionaba así? ¿De dónde venían las chicas como ésta?

* * *

Habían pasado por delante de la cocina sin hacer ningún reparo en la comida y Hilde, un poco más conocedora de todo lo que corría en las calles _muggles_ (ya que lo que ponía en el _Die Magie Zeitung_, el diario mágico más famoso de la comunidad alemana, tal y como decía su madre sólo eran miradas de soslayo a la realidad), se sorprendió por la fortaleza que parecía tener. Seguramente no comía tan bien como ella así que ¿con qué motivo podía negar un plato? Lo que no sabía Hilde era que Arnold se había rendido a la muerte cuando ella lo había encontrado en el callejón, y que el hecho que ella lo hubiera rescatado de ahí había hecho para él un nuevo motivo para no rendirse.

Se despidieron en el recibidor. Después, Arnold saldría expuesto a la calle —no era de las más transitadas, así que si Arnold se camuflaba en el amparo de la oscuridad no le tendría que ocurrir nada—, se cerraría la puerta detrás suyo y adiós. Hilde era así: para tranquilizarse a veces tenía que planearlo todo por adelantado, incluso cuando los planes se le estropeaban. Porque ella no había pensado que compartirían más que la palabra adiós. El judío parecía un tanto reservado y desconfiaba de ella, aunque no entendía porqué, ¡si no pertenecía a las Juventudes Hitlerianas!, así que le sorprendió que le dijese:

—Gracias por... ayudarme. Te lo digo.. d-de verdad. Has... has sido como... como un ángel. ¿Lo entiendes? —Arnold aún hablaba un poco mal por la herida que tenía en la boca, pero todo y así Hilde entendió lo que decía mas el significado no.

—Sí... —dijo, y habría añadido algo del estilo "Pero, vamos, chico, en este mundo nos tenemos que ayudar que los tiempos son malos" pero no lo dijo porque se dio cuenta que sería rebajar la importancia que Arnold había dado a sus palabras.

Cuando Arnold ya estaba a punto de salir cojeando por la puerta entre abierta que Hilde sostenía por el pomo, bajo la luz de las velas ya que así no salía tanta luz al exterior y sería más difícil darse cuenta que alguien salía por la puerta del vecino, la bruja dudó unos instantes y finalmente dijo:

—Una cosa. Me gustaría saber que estás bien. No me quedaría tranquila. ¿No hay la posibilidad de saberlo de alguna manera?

La cara de Arnold fue muy rara y Hilde supo que quizá había sido un poco extraña con aquellas palabras. Tenía que replantearse seriamente que los abuelos y la prima no le contaran su versión de los hechos; no podía huir de ello, con la fácil excusa que no es su mundo. Mientras él ponía cara de parecer pensarlo, ahí con la puerta medio abierta, ella intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para lidiar con el asunto.

—Si lo quieres... Dentro de dos días en el mismo lugar y la misma hora que hoy.

Antes que Hilde pudiera decirle nada al respeto, Arnold se deslizó en la oscuridad. Hilde suspiró y dejó la vela en el suelo mientras se ponía el abrigo. Quizá lo mejor era para ella volver a casa cuanto antes, sino sus padres se preoc...

—Ni se te ocurra. —La abuela fue ágil y se le plantó delante, cerrándole la puerta a las narices.— Hoy duermes aquí, ya llegarás mañana a tu casa. ¡Y no repliques!

Y Hilde no replicó.

* * *

El frío le pegaba las mejillas. Estábamos en el 9 de noviembre del 38 y, como era de esperar, en Berlín por la noche aún hacía más frío. Aron tiritaba un poco ya que no iba abrigado para ello y, de hecho, tampoco se lo podía permitir. No sabía qué pensar; mientras iba cojeando por la oscuridad, con los labios cortados e intentando no gemir. Quizá había sido un idiota y tendría que haber abusado un poco de la alma caritativa que lo ayudaba y comer algo caliente. Pero también sabía que, sabiendo que su hermana y su madre no tenían nada que comer, la cena que le hubiesen dado se le habría puesto mal.

Andaba por un callejón, un tanto lejos de la casa de la chica cuyo nombre no se acordaba aunque creía que era o Hildegarda o Carla, la chica que lo había ayudado, y por primera vez, tan cerca de su casa, se sintió un poco a salvo. Por lo que se permitió el lujo de respirar tranquila y pausadamente. El aire tenía olor a dolor. Había algo raro en la atmósfera de los alrededores de su casa. A Aron le palpitaba fuerte el corazón. Vivían gracias a los pequeños recados que él podía hacer de vez en cuando y, sobretodo, del trabajo como costurera de mamá. ¿Había ocurrido algo? Con el corazón palpitándole fuerte en el pecho, Aron intentó llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Unos minutos más tarde, en un callejón paralelo al que había conocido a Hildegarda (cada vez estaba más seguro que quizá este era su nombre), Aron miraba con los ojos llorosos como los nazis se estaba cargando todo el mundo que conocía. Eran hombres, mayoritariamente, que estaban haciendo el acto de vandalismo más grande de su vida: rompían todos los escaparates de las tiendas judías, y en la calle de Aron no eran pocas. ¡No! Y esto pensar que era lo que hacía el gobierno, ¡su propio gobierno! Cada vez Aron odiaba más a Hitler, pero también le tenía un miedo tan grande que le impedía hacer nada.

Lo que realmente le dolió el corazón fue ver que los de la _Gestapo_ estaban capturando a más de uno de los judíos. Gritos de alegría, de miedo y de dolor. Heridas físicas y emocionales. Aron estaba herido, pese a que había querido hacer el gallardo ante la alemana (o por lo mínimo no parecer tan débil como estaba), y esto no le permitía hacer grandes cosas. Había familias que eran separadas en aquellas calles, delante de sus ojos, por la _Gestapo_, las Juventudes Hitlerianas y los de la _SS._ La mayoría de ellos terminarían desgraciadamente sus días en los campos de exterminio nazis. Los que se oponían más eran sin duda alguna los que morían en aquellas mismas piedras.

Aron recordó durante mucho tiempo el sonido de las balas.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores.**

**Esta es la primera parte de un two-shot (en principio), y sólo ésta primera parte participa en el reto... En realidad, quería que toda la historia entera entrara para el reto pero bueno, me alargué demasiado por lo que al final me pasé el límite (era de 6.000 palabras y este two-shot tiene unas 8.500) y son tan legales mis queridas moderadoras que ni a la admin le permiten pasarse un poco (quien dice un poco dice 2.500 palabras ;D).**

**Ahora sí, respeto al fic: ¿os ha gustado? ¿Sí, no? ¿Me enviaríais a la _Gestapo_? Bueno, sé que no es un tema del que hacer risa, pero espero que tampoco hayáis pasado un mal momento, que no es lo que deseaba. Hilde y Aron son, para mí, de momento, mis OC sobre los que he escrito que me gustan más y más. **

**Hilde es demasiado ingenua sobre la realidad del mundo _muggle_, pero ¿acaso podemos pedir mucho más a una bruja? Seguro que la mayoría de los magos actuales no prestan mucha atención de nuestro mundo _muggle_... ¿Y Aron? Es un poco desconfiado, sobretodo con Hilde quién ingenuamente le quiere ayudar, pero ¿acaso podemos pedir más a un judío que ve como el canciller de su país está exterminando a los suyos sin que pueda hacer nada?**

**¿Qué creéis que sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué hará Aron? ¿Y Hilde?**

**Me gustaría decir que para hacer este two-shot, la mayoría de información que cojo es verídica. Desde el atentado contra un embajador alemán en París a manos de un judío polaco como atentado en protesta de la situación de los judíos alemanes hasta la represalia de la Noche de los Cristales Rotos (9 de Noviembre de 1938, es a decir: hoy hace 75 años), en la que se destruyeron unas 7.000 tiendas judías en toda Alemania.**

**El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el día en que terminen las votaciones del reto,**

**¡Besos!**

**PSD- Cuando escribí esto pensé que sería un two-shot... pero creo que terminarán siendo tres capítulos.**

* * *

******9 de Octubre de 2013,**

**Elphyra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** todo lo relacionado al _Potterverso_ es de Rowling. Todo lo demás, evidentemente, es de mi propiedad._  
_

* * *

**Hola, queridos lectores,**

**les aviso que esta historia es un tanto larga y todos los personajes que saldrán en ella son OC; así que, no, si queréis leer sobre los personajes de Harry Potter éste no es el lugar idóneo. ****El título del three-shot es _Deutschland über alles _y la traducción sería "Alemania por encima de todo" (hoy lo veréis abajo).**

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Deutschland über alles**

* * *

_Para lo__s lectores del anterior capítulo,_

_y especialmente a todos los que comentaron._

* * *

**II.**

Aron ya tenía el corazón lleno de dolor cuando su madre y su hermana pasaron por delante suyo. ¡No! ¡No! Ellas no. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin dudarlo mucho las siguió por detrás y tuvo tiempo de arrumbarlas contra la pared contraria. Los tres se abrazaron llorosos. Parecía que nadie reparaba en ellos porque los gritos que había más arriba y más abajo hacía que los suyos se silenciasen. Rachel pasó de los brazos de su madre a los de su hermano pese a que éste no parecía en condiciones de poderla llevar. Igualmente lo hizo y se dio cuenta consternado que había empeorado. ¡Tenía la fiebre un poco alta! Miró a su madre pero la mujer no parecía que se diera cuenta de su preocupación. Con Aron y Rachel delante y la madre detrás, los tres miembros de la familia Lazslo se intentaron escabullir por una calle secundaria.

Si no hubiera sido porque su madre lo cogió de la camisa durante unos segundos, Aron no habría oído que ella le gritaba. Cuando se giró, con su hermana adormecida por la fiebre en los brazos, Aron escondido por la oscuridad del callejón invisible vio como dos soldados de la _Gestapo _cogían a su madre, quien se debatía para salir de su agarro. Fue la última vez que la vio y dio las gracias para que la niña de cinco años que tenía en los brazos no lo hubiera visto. Se escondió en el callejón, intentando pasar inadvertido mientras se creía incapaz de hacer nada. Hitler ya se había llevado a su padre y a su madre.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

* * *

—¡Levanta, prima dormilona!

Hilde estaba adormida pero parecía que Emma quería romperle la cara con las bofetadas que le daba, así que abrió los ojos de golpe y la luz de la habitación la molestó notablemente. Pero esto a Hilde no le preocupó, y del susto que tuvo al ver a su prima hizo que casi cayese por el borde libre de la cama; aunque se repuso rápidamente y se levantó, con la cama entre ambas primas. Es fácil comprender a Hilde: si después de hacerse cargo y esconder a un judío durante dos horas en la casa, más aún: el judío había estado estirado en aquella cama (suerte que cambiaron las sábanas), se le plantaba delante de sus narices su prima Emma vestida con el uniforme de las Juventudes Hitlerianas, un poco sí que se tenía que conmocionar.

Además, nadie le había dicho que Emma llevaba con tan orgullo el uniforme _muggle _aquél tan feo.

—¡Prima! —exclamó Emma, quien vivía en Hidelberg y sólo se veían dos veces al año (aunque como su madre había muerto, la chica vivía ahora con los abuelos), mirándose un poco mal su prima única y _rara_, que iba con aquél palito a todos lados—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Na-nada, ¿y tú? Parece que estás muy feliz —comentó, haciendo alusión al vestido. Pero no solo el hecho que la chica fuera capaz de llevarlo en casa (Hilde tenía que admitir que había chicas que se lo quitaban así que entraban a la casa y chicas que, como Emma, parecían orgullosas de él y eran capaces de llevarlo las veinticuatro horas del día), sino también lo decía porque Emma parecía realmente feliz, con aquella sonrisa imborrable; y alguien a quien se le ha muerto la madre un mes atrás Hilde creía que necesitaba un asunto importante para hacerlo.

—Les hemos dado la lección que necesitaban —anunció con un posado solemne y triunfal; y después de esto, Emma abandonó la habitación.

Hilde no quiso saber a quienes les habían dado la lección Emma y los suyos. Aunque se lo podía preveer y esto le recordaba a Arnold; qué suerte que Hilde no era capaz de entender e imaginarse la gravedad y profundidad de los actos de Emma y los suyos. En la cocina, donde los cuatro miembros que en este momento ocupaban la casa —más la criada, pero esta nunca cuenta a ningún lugar— comían pese a tener comedor porque era la sala más fácil de escalfar, el ambiente era un poco tajante.

A Hilde le pareció que los abuelos, aunque mayoritariamente él, y la prima le escondían algo pero quiso pensar que era un mero pensamiento suyo; no quiso preguntar y, en este día, también creyó que era mejor no pedir por lo de su punto de vista respeto al régimen nazi porque éste iba ligado al de los judíos... y la abuela y Hilde no podían explicar que habían escondido uno de ellos porque el abuelo y la prima eran capaces de denunciarlos.

Emma siempre fue una chica de ideas poco claras y, por esta inseguridad interna que tenía la mayoría del tiempo, siempre se apuntaba a las tendencias que encontraba por la calle. Tendencias de todos los tipos: desde las de la moda parisina hasta las ideológicas. Hilde estaba muy segura que quizá vestía con tan orgullo el uniforme de las Juventudes Hitlerianas a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo de noviembre justamente por esto, aunque quizá las ideas radicales de su madre habían influenciado en ella.

Por lo que del abuelo se trataba, era una antisemita declarado. Afiliado al Partido Nazi desde que éste había existido, el abuelo tenía estas ideas, según la opinión de Hilde, a raíz en parte de la Gran Guerra. Había perdido a su hermano menor, había abandonado a sus padres, habían derrotado a su país y había perdido a su dedo meñique; y en éste orden le dolía el mundo. El abuelo de Hilde era de los de decir _Heil Hilter_ cuando entraba a un bar, de terminar cada día la lectura de su diario con la frase _Deutschland über alles_ con gran orgullo patrio y delante del cual sólo podías elogiar el _Führer_ para hacerlo contento (claro que si empezabas a opinar realmente de él y a decir cuantas cosas malas había hecho ya por entonces, lo más probable era que pasases a no existir para él y, en los casos graves, haciendo una visita a la _Gestapo_. Y nadie quiere pisar el terreno de la _Gestapo_.)

Y a lo que de la abuela se tiene que contar... poca gente la conocía realmente. Una ex infermera jubilada y discreta, de un grande corazón y con una dignidad delante la sangre que pocas personas pueden tener el orgullo de conservar. Era, para Hilde, la persona que mejor le caía de aquella casa; y, el hecho que la hubiera ayudado con Arnold, no hacía más que ser puntos a favor.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros a la iglesia, Hilde? —le pidió afablemente la abuela.

—Oh, no, abuela. Me gustaría pasar por casa —dijo Hilde, que la última cosa que quería hacer era ir a la iglesia con ellos; y, además, quería notificar que estaba viva.

—Claro, como quieras —terminó la abuela. Hilde notó como Emma torcía la cara en un gesto de decepción y reprobación hacía la prima bruja pero quiso pasarlo por alto. El abuelo, para decir su punto de vista se limitó a cerrar el diario.

—_Deutschland über alles_, Alemania por encima de todo —dijo, con un tono un tanto más alto del habitual. Definitivamente, Hilde quería ir a su casa ya.

* * *

Hilde volvía a estar caminando por las calles de Berlín _muggle_ y esta vez deseaba no encontrar a ningún judío al que rescatar. No es que no lo iba a hacer si se lo encontraba —bueno, sería más complicado porque bajo ninguna circunstancia los puede llevar a su casa y en la de los abuelos, con uno muy nazi y la otra vestida con las Juventudes, no era el mejor lugar—, sino que ya había tenido suficiente con Arnold. Pero finalmente se hubo puesto en la puerta del _Die verborgene Magie_, un bar viejo y ruinoso con un título tan absurdo, a ojos de los _muggles_, como La maga amagada.

Pero para los brujos y las brujas de Berlín y gran parte de Alemania —para no decir toda— aquello era la entrada a su mundo. Durante los primeros años del siglo pasado, por allá 1830, cuando inauguraron el bar, los pocos magos berlineses que sabía que era la entrada más fácil a su lugar se enfadaron con un nombre tan evidente. Poco a poco, tras unas primeras burlas de los _muggles_ al propietario del bar, como lograron hacer los hechizos adecuados, sus descendientes regentaban un lugar que sólo los que tenían la magia en los ojos podían verlo.

Hilde entró ahí con una sonrisa en la cara. El bar era pequeño pero igualmente estaba llenísimo de gente. Todo él estaba hecho de fusta y a uno de los lados de la puerta había la barra, detrás de la cual un hombre más bien pequeño y un tanto regordete la regentaba con su buen humor. La resta de la sala estaba ocupada por mesas redondas y sillas redondas, garrafas de cerveza y hombres borrachos, el sonido de los hechizos y sus efectos, las risas y las canciones. Mientras Hilde andaba hasta el otro lado del local, que era dónde se podía llegar a la calle principal, suspiró pensando en el grande contraste que había entre un mundo y el otro. ¿Ocurriría nunca que la barrera finísima que los separaba se rompiese?

A esta pregunta, pese a que Hilde se la hacía cada día cuando cruzaba por ahí y le dedicaba unos segundos, la bruja no sabía como responderla. Ella ya cruzaba un mundo al otro con basta regularidad y normalidad —especialmente durante el último mes— así que para ella ya se había "roto" la barrera que los separaba. Pero para su hermano no, y como él medio mundo mago; y, además, ¿y si lo aplicara en general? ¿Ocurriría nunca que ambos mundos podrían coexistir sin que uno se quisiera _comer_ el otro, o sería imposible? Por suerte, el tabernero le sacó de sus cavilaciones justo cuando estaba a punto de salir:

_—_¡Eh, tú, _Mädchen_! —le gritó, mientras Hilde se giraba hacía él maldiciéndolo por no llamarla por el nombre. ¡Ella era Hilde, no la chica!—. Dale recuerdos a tu padre de mi parte. Ha sido una gran noche... —terminó la frase con un susurro casi más para si mismo.

Hilde hizo un gesto de cabeza para darle a entender que lo había oído y miró al espejo la chica de trece años que éste le devolvía. Estaba un poco flaca, sólo un poco. Estaba pálida, muy pálida. Hilde decidió pasar de la imagen que le devolvía el cristal y, primero una mano y después todo el cuerpo, pasó al mundo mágico definitivamente.

* * *

La chica bruja entró a su casa con un tanto de tranquilidad. Su casa, aquel edificio de dos pisos que estaba en la calle más comercial de Berlín mago, le traía también un poco de felicidad. Corrió aún calzada hacia el comedor, dónde estaba su madre con el diario del día en las manos y le iba a decir que ya estaba ahí con una grande alegría pero la cara de ella, ahí sentada en su butaca favorita con el diario que se mueve a las manos y una cara de preocupada que se veía a kilómetros hizo que la súbita alegría de Hilde se calmase.

—¿Dónde has estado, Hildegarda? —dijo. Su madre sólo la llamaba por el nombre completo cuando estaba muy enfadada. Necesitaba que las "_r_" se marcasen. _Hildegarrrrrrda_.

—He dormido en casa de los abuelos.

—Porque llamar, llamar no, ¿eh? —continuó regañándola. Entonces, suspiró y exclamó—. ¡El susto que nos has dado! ¡Nos pensábamos que te había ocurrido algo? Tú que siempre andas por ahí... ¿Acaso no sabes nada? —añadió mirando la cara de confusión de su hija—. ¡Han destruido las tiendas judías de Berlín! ¡En el resto de Alemania también! —Berlín y Alemania _muggles,_ claro.

Hilde se sorprendió muchísimo y se dejó caer en el sofá del lado mientras pensaba. ¿Acaso se refería a esto cuando Emma había dicho que ella y los suyos les habían dado la lección que necesitaban, a los _judíos_? ¡Arnold! ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Por suerte, Hilde recordó que le había hecho prometer que se verían dentro de tres días, así que no tuvo el impulso de ir en su busca. Justo en este momento, Markus pasó por el comedor saliendo de su habitación.

—¡Hilde, estás bien! —dicho esto se habría ido de no ser que la madre le hubiese detenido.

—¡Markus! —El chico de dieciocho años se detuvo.— Me gustaría hablar con vosotros dos de algo.

—Yo también, mamá —añadió la chica—. ¡Hace un mes que nos perdemos clases de Drumstrag! —Echaba de menos sus amigas y el ambiente de la escuela.

—Hil tiene razón. ¡Tenemos estudios! —Después, con un tono más formal continuó—: De acuerdo con que nos hiciste volver por la muerte de tu her... de la tía, pero ha pasado un mes. Ambos desearíamos volver a la escuela.

—No volveréis. —Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera rechistar añadió—: la situación en el _Reich _es insostenible. Vuestro padre y yo esperamos que las cosas se calmen, mientras tanto ambos recibiréis clases de mí... de momento hasta que lo creamos oportuno.

—¡Mamá! ¡No lo puedes hacer!

—¡No consentiré que mis hijos arriesguen su vida tal y como está el mundo! ¡No lo consentiré! —decía la madre, con el diario en las manos señalando la noticia en portada: la destroza de las tiendas judías y la participación de los _muggles_ en ello—. Y así se queda.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó Hilde, ya que su progenitor era siempre quien la defendía a ella.

—Vuestro padre está en _Die magie Verteidigung, _en su puesto de auror y no volverá hasta que se lo permitan. Incluso los magos se han unido al _Reich_... Pero el asunto de Drumstrag no es algo que lo decida yo sola, él también estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Yo? ¿De acuerdo con qué? —preguntó un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta años, apareciendo de la chimenea; seguramente se había aparecido del _Reichtag_ mágico. Con dos gambadas decididas aunque cansadas, se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hija pese a que ésta parecía enfuruñada con el mundo y no le respondió al abrazo. Markus, de pie, empezó a dar vueltas por el comedor.

—Mamá nos obliga a abandonar Drumstrag.

—Cierto...

—¡Queremos volver!

—Chicos, calma —pidió el padre, que con el día que había tenido ya le bastaba—. Es una decisión de ambos y estamos de acuerdo. No queremos arriesgar vuestras vidas tan lejos de casa. El mundo mágico, pese a lo que opina nuestro canciller, está en horas bajas por influencia del mundo muggle. Es lo mejor.

Ambos se miraron un poco tristes porque siempre ocurría lo mismo: cuando los padres habían elegido algo era irrefutablemente así. Finalmente, Markus, que era más rebelde que su hermana pequeña, los volvió a mirar con aquellos ojos desafiantes que pocas veces tenía y les dijo:

—Pero volveremos, ¿verdad? Por favor, Hitler es un asunto de los _muggles_, no podéis permitir que su existencia nos condicione la vida a nosotros, que somos magos. ¿No podemos llegar a algún acuerdo? Algo del tipo de... —Se calló unos segundos, pensando cuál sería la mejor fecha para todos.— ¿Podremos empezar el siguiente curso normal en la escuela? Y éste, que nos lo haga mamá.

Los padres habían pensado en hacerles las clases definitivamente ellos, hasta el fin de los mundos, por lo cual les sorprendió la propuesta de sus hijos. La madre, que era quien les haría las clases como ex-maestra de la Academia de Drumstrag que era, se lo pensó largo rato con su ceño fruncido y mirada perdida pero finalmente, cuando los demás ya habían perdido la tensión del momento dijo:

—Me parece bien.

—El 1 de septiembre de 1939, ¿eh? —dijo Markus, para asegurarse; mientras su madre asentía con la cabeza. A Hilde no le gustó para nada que lo hubieran decidido todo ellos dos (a su parecer, no ver las amigas hasta Junio era demasiado tiempo; mucho más del que podía esperar), así que enfadada se fue hacía su habitación y cerró la habitación con fuerza para que todos los miembros de la casa lo oyeran.

Lo que nadie sabía era que en la fecha que antes habían dicho, a Hitler le apetecería visitar a sus amigos poloneses sin avisar y a lo grande; creando un conflicto que sería mayor que la Gran Guerra. Suerte que nadie lo sabía, aunque muchos intuían que las cosas no seguirían igual por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hilde se pasó el resto del día enfadada en su habitación y no salió de ella; suerte que el elfo le llevó la comida a la habitación. Decidió empezar a escribir a su diario contando cuánto desgraciada era pero tras pensárselo un rato se dio cuenta que los que realmente sufrían eran los judíos en particular y los demás alemanes en general, todos del mundo _muggle_, y que ella era afortunada en éste sentido. Pero tampoco sabía escribir cuánto afortunada era porque recordó que no vería a sus amigas hasta el verano y no volvería a Drumstrag hasta el curso que viene...

En la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó abajo para salir un rato y vagabundear por las calles mágicas sin rumbo, su madre le recordó que ni se le ocurriera salir al mundo mágico en siete días. ¡Siete días! Por un instante, Hilde estuvo a punto de volver a subir a su habitación, pero finalmente decidió que no y salió a la calle. Paseó largo rato por las calles principales de la Berlín mágica, que no se parecía para nada a la _muggle_.

La calle favorita de Hilde era _Die Straße der alten Lehrling_, la principal del barrio dónde ella vivía, cuyo nombre hacía referencia a un cuento de terror que se les contaba a los niños brujos respeto hacer travesuras. Hilde compró un helado, aunque sabía de adelantado que con él se gastaría su paga semanal (junto a la devaluación de la moneda alemana frente al dólar americano, con las monedas del mundo mágico había sucedido algo parecido a menor mesura), y se sentó en una de las sillas de la terraza de la heladería mientras recordaba la historia del viejo aprendiz que para ser un mago de verdad necesitaba que su maestro le confirmase el arte de la magia pero por las travesuras que hacía con la varita —travesuras horrendas— no lo conseguía nunca; y el que un día había sido un aprendiz joven y guapo se volvía un viejo barbudo y con canas, y no fue hasta la senectud que comprendía realmente todo lo malo que había hecho.

Con una media sonrisa perdida en la cara, Hilde recordó como esta historia para persuadir los brujos alemanes de hacer un mal uso de la varita y la facultad de la magia la había asustado tanto de pequeña pero que, ahora, ya no le provocaba nada más que los recuerdos del miedo que pasó. Hitler le asustaba más que cualquier cosa; y el hecho que hubiera podido influir en la decisión de su madre de sacarlos _temporalmente_ del colegio aún la preocupó más. Tras hacer fuera brevemente a Hitler y su madre, Hilde se recordó por primera vez en varias horas de la promesa que le había hecho a Arnold. De lo que le había hecho jurar de que se volverían a ver, _hoy_, para que ella pudiera saber que no le había ocurrido nada. Se saltaría la norma que le había impuesto su madre de no salir de ahí en siete días, porque estaba un tanto preocupada. ¿Estaría vivo, tras lo de la noche del 9 de noviembre?

* * *

Aron miró a Rachel, que aún estaba bullendo de fiebre. Sentado en la cama, al lado del pequeño cuerpecito de su hermana, a la cual aún no le había dicho nada del paradero de mamá, no pudo evitar tocarle el rostro unos instantes con la mano. Aquellas mejillas que en otros tiempos había luchado para que no perdieran su hermosura, con la enfermedad la habían perdido del todo. Con cuidado le sacó el pañuelo mojado que tenía encima de la frente y lo escurrió para luego volverlo a mojar y ponérselo otra vez en la frente.

No había medicinas, la última cosa que Aron podía hacer para su hermana era estar ahí con ella, cuidarla, hablarle aunque no estuviera muy seguro de que le entendiera, cambiarle el pañuelo y ayudarla cuanto lo necesitara. Pero en las últimas horas Rachel ya no se movía de la cama, y Aron no se alejaba ni cinco centímetros de ella. Recordaba de la promesa que le había hecho a la alemana Hilde, aquella de verse para que sus caprichos de niña mimada pudieran comprobar que el judío al que había ayudado sin saber el motivo estaba bien.

No, Aron no estaba bien. Odiaba a Hitler y echaba de menos a sus padres, quienes el canciller de Alemania le había arrebatado de su lado. Pese a tenerlos, Aron no estaba seguro de tener trece años. Nadie, en los tiempos que vivían debía tener la edad que aparentaba (o aparentar la que tenía). Aron había crecido.

* * *

A los alemanes _muggles_ les encantaba quemar cosas. Tiendas, sinagogas, Reichtags, casas, objetos personales, gente asesinada y, por descontado, libros.* En la tarde del día once de noviembre, Hilde lo estaba viendo desde lo lejos. El cielo de detrás suyo volvía a decaer en el crepúsculo, tal y como había ocurrido dos días atrás. Pero la imagen de delante suyo, los nazis con el brazo alzado delante la pira de la cultura no pudo evitar que a Hilde se le escaparan dos lágrimas. ¿Por qué los de su mundo permitían aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué le había tocado vivir en aquellos tiempos?

Esta vez sólo eran una cantidad pequeña, seguro que unos cincuenta libros había (seguramente se los habían quitado a los judíos a los que les habían roto las tiendas dos noches atrás), y por esto el fuego no era muy alto pero para Hilde ya fue bastante. ¿Cómo se podía permitir esto? Hilde giró la espalda y se fue de ahí, mas en sus ojos aún había el fuego. En abril de 1933 sólo tenía siete años cuando hubo la mayor quema de libros que nunca asistiría en la ciudad de Berlín; pero ella aún lo recordaba, tan bien como el fuego terminaba con los que habían en la plaza.

La bruja hizo el resto del camino casi inconscientemente mientras en su mente continuaba perdida ante lo que había visto. Al cabo de unos segundos entró en la calle de los judíos, en una de las cuantas dónde ellos vivían cuando eran otros tiempos, y parecía un tanto fantasma. Había gente andando por ella pero sin mirar a ningún lado, seguramente nadie había vuelto a reclamar lo suyo, y Hilde se sintió rara por ahí. Dos días atrás había caminado por aquellos lares en busca de un herido al cual ahora volvía a ver. ¿Cómo estaría, Arnold?

Intentando no herirse con los vidrios que aún estaban por el suelo, Hilde tumbó rápidamente hacía el callejón oscuro. El gato ya no estaba encima del bote de la basura pero esto no importaba. Arnold estaba ahí, de pie, derecho y muy serio; en su mirada Hilde percibió algo extraño (y que no se le iría nunca más) así que supuso que quizá había presenciado algo de los cristales rotos. La ropa que llevaba a Hilde le pareció que era la misma, pero como dos días atrás tampoco le había prestado tanta atención, no supo confirmarlo.

—Hola Arnold —le dijo, un poco tranquila de saber que él estaba bien. Arnold la miró por primera vez en aquello segundos y, con el mismo tono bajo, dijo:

—Ya ves que estoy vivo, Hildegarda. —Tono seco.

A Hilde le dolió un poco que tras la ayuda que ella le había prestado y la confidencia de no denunciarlo, le llamase por el nombre completo; cosa que odiaba mucho. Pero, ¿no era así como se le había presentado? Arnold pasó por su lado, y ella no hizo ningún gesto por detenerlo, pese a no querer dejar la cosa de aquella manera; así que se giró a mirarlo y, antes él que torciera la cantonada y se expusiera a la luz del día en la calle —lugar dónde sería más difícil hablar bajo la mirada de la _Gestapo_—, le dijo:

—Me puedes llamar Hilde. —Él se detuvo y ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa, quizá Arnold no ser iría sin haber compartido más de diez palabras... pero, ¿podía estar segura de ello? Finalmente, el chico se giró y miró por primera vez en este día fijamente a Hilde, tal y como lo había hecho el día nueve, y tras dudar unos instantes dijo:

—Hilde..., mi nombre es Aron.

* * *

_*Adaptación de una frase de "La ladrona de libros", de Markus Suzak._

* * *

**Hola muy queridos lectores,**

**no sé, esto puede depender mucho del punto de vista de cada uno pero a mí, especialmente, me gusta mucho más este capítulo que el anterior, aunque la escena con los padres la encuentro un poco floja. Primero de todo quería agradecer especialmente a las personas que me votaron en el reto y también a las que comentaron el primer capítulo: muchas gracias.**

**Aquí tenéis la segunda parte de_ DÜA_, dónde se puede averiguar el origen del nombre del three-shot, ¿verdad?, y que sé que algunos de vosotros estabais esperando con mucha alegría. Lamento el retraso, y sé que a las personas que me comentaron les dije que el segundo capítulo sería subido el 29 —cosa que yo también quería— pero no lo podía hacer hasta que el reto estuviera cerrado, y después de ello (que se hizo el 30), entre una cosa y otra me olvidé... Lo siento mucho.  
**

**Como he dicho, a mí me gusta más este segundo que el primero, pero esto puede ser subjetivo. Lo cierto es que en este segundo capítulo ocurre mucha más cosa junta que en el primero, y que quizá os puede parecer un poco confuso. Pero a mí es el que más me gusta. Soy un poco masoquista, lo sé.**

**¿Logrará Aron volverse a ver con sus padres y salvar a su hermana? ¿Hilde conseguirá en septiembre ir a la escuela? ¿Cómo continuará la historia? ¿Quién os cae peor, la prima o el abuelo? Todo esto se resolverá en el próximo capítulo —Merlín, a ver si lo termino a tiempo—, que espero con todo el corazón ser capaz de terminarlo antes del 19 y subirlo este día. (No, mejor, digo que lo subiré cuando lo termine ;D.)**

**Muchos besos a todos.**

* * *

**9 de Octubre de 2013,**

**Elphyra**


End file.
